Un Nouveau Départ
by Moony's Words
Summary: Traduction de "A New Start" de foreverpadfoot. Sirius est libéré d'Azkaban lorsque Harry a huit ans. Ensemble, Sirius et Remus élèvent Harry. Ps de slash ni pairings.
1. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction : Un Nouveau Départ.

La fiction originale est de foreverpadfoot et se nomme _A New Start_.

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR et foreverpadfoot !

* * *

Azkaban, un nom qui frappe d'effroi quiconque l'entend sans parler de ceux enfermés à l'intérieur.

Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent des souvenirs heureux et suppriment les pouvoirs des sorciers mais il y a une exception. Son nom est Sirius Black. Black était à Azkaban depuis sept ans à ce moment-là et semblait encore parfaitement sain d'esprit.

Le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, le savait et cela l'effrayait et l'énervait. En tant que Ministre, Fudge était réclamé pour faire des voyages d'inspection annuels à Azkaban. Alors qu'il marchait vers la zone de Haute Sécurité, Fudge fut surpris par le silence. Dans les autres zones il y avait les grognements et les cris des détenus devenus fous mais ici c'était silencieux.

Lorsqu'un prisonnier s'adressa à lui, Fudge sauta presque hors de sa peau.

«Bonjour Mr le Ministre » fut tout ce que Fudge entendit mais cela fut suffisant pour l'épouvanter et retenir son attention.

Il vit que c'était le tristement célèbre Sirius Black dont il savait qu'il était de manière surprenante sain d'esprit.

Black continua, « Mr le Ministre, si vous avez fini votre journal pourrais-je l'avoir ? Les mots croisés me manquent. »

Fudge sauta presque jusqu'au plafond et jeta rapidement le journal il avait oublié qu'il l'avait emporté jusque dans la cellule sale de Black.

Black avait à peine regardé le journal qu'il cria à Fudge qu'il voulait voir Alastor Moody. Après avoir regardé Black incrédule, Fudge balbutia une question.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de voir Moody ? Je ne pense pas que quiconque veuille voir une pièce empestant les ordures. »

Black sembla réfléchir avant de crier à Fudge,

« Dîtes-lui dîtes-lui que je lui dirai tout. »

Pour Fudge c'était une grande victoire ils seraient enfin en mesure d'avoir des détails sur Sirius Black. Il ne donna pas de réponse à Black et se retourna juste et sortit du lieu désolé abandonné de tout dieu.

Cela donna de l'espoir à Sirius. Moody le détestait probablement le plus mais il savait que le vieil auror l'écouterait. Le journal montrait les Weasley mais ce ne fut pas ce qui importa Sirius. Ce qui importait était le rat tenu par l'un des enfant Weasley. En fait, ce n'était pas un rat pour tous mais un animagus. Un animagus connu sous le nom de Peter Pettigrew.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite ! L'histoire étant déjà terminée, il ne devrait pas y avoir de trop longs délais entre les publications (pas comme pour What Happens in Hell par exemple...)

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous apprécierez aussi celui-ci !

* * *

Alastor Moody fut surpris par ce dont lui parla le Ministre mais il savait qu'il était de son devoir de découvrir les secrets de Black. Moody avait été pour le moins choqué ce jour fatidique d'Octobre. Il avait pensé qu'il connaissait Black; il avait entraîné le jeune sorcier à devenir auror et il avait travaillé avec lui pour le compte de l'Ordre et en tant qu'aurors.

Sirius leva les yeux alors que Moody entrait dans sa cellule.

« Black vous feriez mieux de commencer à parler ou je commence à partir. »

Sirius montra immédiatement le journal et avant que Moody puisse bouger, Sirius pointa le rat et son orteil manquant. Il entama ensuite sous les yeux de Moody une histoire incroyable. Sirius savait que pour convaincre Moody il aurait besoin de montrer beaucoup de preuves donc Sirius remonta sa manche gauche pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Moody avait cru que Black était passé du côté de Voldemort mais maintenant qu'il regardait et écoutait son ancien protégé, la première graine du doute se planta dans son esprit. Il décida que pour rien d'autre que pour enlever le doute de son esprit, il devrait chercher le rat dont Black avait parlé.

Moody cria à Black d'arrêter de divaguer. Sirius se mit au garde-à-vous ce qui rappela à Moody comment Black avait l'habitude de faire ce qu'il lui disait durant la formation d'auror.

Il regarda Black simplement, « Je vais chercher le rat, mais si tu m'as menti attends-toi au pire. »

Sirius était soulagé que quelqu'un accepte de l'écouter mais il savait que si Moody ne pouvait pas attraper Pettigrew alors le pire dont Moody avait parlé serait le Baiser du Détraqueur. Sirius frémit à cette pensée et se recroquevilla au fond de sa cellule sous sa forme animagus. Sa dernière pensée avant de tombé endormi fut pour son filleul, Harry Potter. Sirius espérait qu'il obtiendrait sa liberté et la garde de Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Chapitre NUMBER THREE ! Oh yeah !

Je suis toujours super heureuse de voir quand vous mettez en follow ou favorite cette histoire... (Même si je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice O:) )

* * *

Moody fit son chemin vers la maison Weasley. Mme Weasley le salua de la pelouse et le fit entrer à l'intérieur où il lui expliqua la situation inhabituelle. Il pouvait dire par son regard incrédule qu'elle pensait qu'il était fou mais elle appela son jeune fils, Percy, du rez-de-chaussée dont dit-elle appartenait le rat en question.

Percy pensa évidemment la même chose que Mme Weasley lorsque Moody lui demanda de lui apporter le rat mais par respect pour l'autorité il fit comme Moody avait demandé et monta chercher son rat.

Alors que Percy lui donnait le rat, appelé Scabbers [ndt : Croûtard, mais je préfère les noms anglais.], Moody sortit sa baguette. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le sort pour vérifier si le rat était bien un animagus, Percy l'arrêta.

Moody calma les craintes du garçon et rassura le garçon que le sort ne nuirait pas au rat mais le forcerait juste à reprendre sa vraie forme s'il était un animagus.

Moody lança le sortilège croyant que rien n'arriverait mais à son incrédulité, la transformation animagus commença.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Peter Pettigrew hébété et effrayé se trouvait face à Moody qui sachant que quelque chose se tramait ligota et stupefixia Pettigrew magiquement.

Mme Weasley et Percy se tenaient là regardant étonnés ce qui venait de se passer. Moody les remercia et s'excusa auprès de Percy pour la perte de son animal de compagnie. Il alla ensuite au Ministère.

Au Ministère, Fudge braqua son regard sur eux pendant quelques minutes avant d'ordonner de mettre Pettigrew sous Veritaserum. Sous son influence, Pettigrew avoua qu'il avait trahi les Potter et qu'il était un serviteur de Voldemort. Fudge eut besoin d'être poussé un peu avant d'accepter d'accorder un procès à Sirius Black.

Moody ne savait pas quoi croire. Il avait longtemps pensé que Black avait retourné sa veste et avait trahi ses amis mais maintenant il avait découvert que tout ce qui condamnait Black pourrait être la faute de Peter Pettigrew.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello les gars ! Désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant, je n'avais plus internet (et j'étais en vacances, j'avoue ;) )...

Vous êtes plusieurs à me dire que les chapitres sont courts, et je suis d'accord avec vous mais, je ne suis que la traductrice moi ! ^^' Je ne peux rien à la longueur des chapitres...

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, mettre en favoris et follower ! ;)

So, ENJOY !

* * *

Sirius fut réveillé brutalement par le prisonnier Warren lui hurlant de se lever. Il fit à contrecœur comme demandé, en pensant que c'était la fin. Warren le lia immédiatement et le fit sortir de sa cellule.

Comme il avançait vers le fond du couloir Sirius essaya de mettre ses craintes de côté. Il savait que si c'était la fin alors il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire et qu'il avait vraiment abandonner son meilleur ami.

Sirius était brutalement dirigé vers le bureau de Warren où il voyait Moody attendant impatiemment à côté de trois Détraqueurs. Il pensa que Moody était venu pour le menacer de sa fin mais à son grand soulagement quand Moody parla ce n'était pas cruellement, c'était juste le ton normal de l'auror bourru Moody.

"Black, tu dois te rendre à la Cour. Une nouvelle preuve a été mise au jour, ce qui t'accorde un procès. Je suis là pour t'escorter avec les Détraqueurs à ton procès. Maintenant selon le protocole tu dois être immobilisé, donc reste tranquille s'il te plaît."

Avant que Sirius se soit mis en garde, Moody attrapa sa baguette et le stupéfia.

Quand Sirius se réveilla il était dans la salle d'audience et attaché à l'infâme chaise qui entravait ses prisonniers comme il l'était alors.

Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, Sirius put voir de nombreuses personnes qu'il connaissait. Il y avait Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall ; sa cousine Andromeda et sa fille Nymphadora ; ses anciens collègues Aurors dont Kingsley Shacklebolt ; de nombreux membres de l'Ordre et presque caché de la vue de Sirius il y avait Remus Lupin. Sirius avait toujours cru qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Moony.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées et souvenirs par la Court annonçant le début de la séance.

"Une nouvelle preuve vient faire lumière à propos du prisonnier, Sirius Orion Black lui accordant ainsi un jugement. Les charges retenues contre le prisonnier sont :  
\- Partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
\- Trahir et vendre les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui.  
\- Meurtre de 12 moldus.  
\- Tentative de meurtre sur le sorcier, Peter Pettigrew."

La foule haleta lorsque le nom de Peter Pettigrew fut lu et la porte du fond de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit et entrèrent deux Aurors traînant un Peter Pettigrew effrayé et nerveux. L'orateur de la Cour continua,

"Plus tôt cette semaine, Peter Pettigrew fut trouvé et hier après-midi, Pettigrew a avoué être un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, d'avoir trahi les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui et aussi le meurtre de 12 moldus. Pettigrew a indiqué que l'accusé Sirius Black était son complice. Pettigrew est donc condamné à vie à Azkaban."

Pettigrew fut alors stupéfixé et emmené hors de la Salle d'audience. Sirius était enchanté que ce sale petit rat ait enfin ce qu'il méritait mais il était aussi consterné que Pettigrew ait trouvé un moyen de l'impliquer.

"La Cour va faire une brève pause le temps que le Veriteraserum soit administré au prisonnier."

Les spectateurs sortirent alors de la Salle d'audience et une fois que la dernière personne fut sortie, Sirius fut forcé de prendre le sérum de vérité.

Sirius se sentit immédiatement détaché de lui-même et ne remarqua pas que les spectateurs étaient rentrés dans la salle d'audience. Une fois fait, l'interrogatoire commença.

"Indiquez votre nom complet"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Quels étaient vos liens avec James et Lily Potter ?"

"James était mon meilleur ami à l'école et encore par la suite. Je ne connaissais pas Lily avant que James et elle commencent à sortir ensemble pendant notre Septième année mais nous sommes devenus d'excellents amis. J'étais le témoin de James à leur mariage et j'ai été nommé Parrain de Harry."

"Par Harry, vous voulez dire Harry Potter, exact ?"

"Oui"

"Quel était votre lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui ?"

"Je n'en avais pas. Je me battais contre lui. Je suis devenu Auror pour me battre contre lui."

"Quel était votre avec Peter Pettigrew ?"

"Je pensais qu'il était mon ami. J'ai persuadé James et Lily de le choisir en tant que Gardien du Secret pensant que Voldemort serait après moi. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir réalisé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard que Peter trahirait Lily et James."

"Donc vous niez avoir vendu les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui, est-ce exact ?"

"Je n'ai pas trahi James et Lily. Ils étaient comme une famille pour moi."

"Avez-vous tué 12 moldus pendant votre confrontation avec Peter Pettigrew ?"

"Non, Peter a jeté le sort avant de se transformer."

"Que voulez-vous dire par transformer ?"

"Il est un Animagus. Il en est devenu un illégalement pendant notre cinquième année avec moi et James pour aider notre ami."

"Je demande à ce que le prisonnier soit libéré brièvement pour prouver le fait qu'il est un Animagus."

Alors les chaînes qui le retenaient le relâchèrent et il fut tiré sur ses pieds. Il se transforma rapidement en Padfoot et redevint ensuite Sirius. Après qu'il l'eut fait il fut brutalement poussé en arrière sur la chaise qui le lia promptement.

"Nous ajoutons aux charges contre le prisonnier le fait d'être un Animagus non-déclaré." Après cela, l'interrogatoire reprit pour de bon.

"Avez-vous tenté de tuer Peter Pettigrew ?"

"Oui"

"Êtes-vous devenu un Animagus illégalement ?"

"Oui"

Avant que Sirius puisse expliquer pourquoi, la Cour déclara que l'interrogatoire était terminé et que le Magenmagot allait désormais décider du sort du prisonnier. Alors que le Jury et les Spectateurs quittaient la salle d'audience, Sirius se tourna vers Moody et demanda rapidement,

"Quel jour sommes-nous ?"

Moody comprit ce que Sirius voulait dire et répondit rapidement,

"Nous sommes en Juillet, Black, le 28 Juillet, votre filleul aura 8 ans dans 3 jours. Maintenant assez parlé, j'ai l'ordre de vous assommer le temps que la Cour décide. Stupéfix."


	5. Chapter 5

Salut salut ! Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans la publication des chapitres ;)  
Ah oui ! Un détail : Moody tutoie Sirius et Sirius vouvoie Moody : c'est de l'affection pour le premier et du respect pour l'autre :) (Du moins, c'est comme ça que je le vois ;) )  
Merci beaucoup de me follower, favorite et de reviewer ! ;)  
ENJOY !

* * *

Sirius se réveilla pour se retrouver dans une cellule de prison et chuchota discrètement,

"Où suis-je ?"

Manifestement quelqu'un était à proximité car en quelques secondes Moody apparut à la porte de la cellule.

"La Cour est encore en séance mais elle a été reportée pour la nuit donc tu as été transféré dans une cellule. Je vais être ton gardien de nuit donc, sois sage."

"Moody me croyez-vous ?" Sirius voulait absolument le soutien de son ancien mentor. Il leva les yeux vers le vieil Auror.

"Black, quand tu as été capturé je ne pouvais pas croire que tu avais changé. Je savais que tu étais très bon ami avec James et je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais le trahir. Mais les preuves convergeaient vers toi et elles m'ont convaincu."

Cela soulagea grandement Sirius et lui donna le courage de poser sa question suivante.

"Moody, si je suis innocenté, il y a-t-il une chance pour que je puisse devenir Auror à nouveau ?"

Sirius leva les yeux avec espoir alors qu'il questionnait Moody.

"Black, je ne peux pas te le promettre mais je peux te dire que tu étais un excellent Auror et que je serais heureux de t'accueillir dans mon équipe. Maintenant, dors ou je vais te faire dormir."


	6. Chapter 6

Tadam ! Voici le chapitre 6 !

Bonne lecture et merci encore et toujours pour les reviews et le reste ;)

* * *

Cela prit les jours suivants pour que la Cour décide du sort de Sirius mais lorsque cela fut fait il fut tiré par Moody dans la Salle d'audience.

"Pour le cas de Sirius Black et pour les charges le désignant comme un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, ayant trahi les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui, et le meurtre de 12 moldus nous, le Magenmagot, le déclarons non-coupable. Pour les charges sur la tentative d'assassinat, nous, le Magenmagot, le déclarons coupable mais suggérons que la peine qu'il a déjà enduré à Azkaban soit sa condamnation. Pour l'accusation d'être une Animagus non-déclaré, nous, le Magenmagot le déclarons coupable et-"

A ce moment-là le Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge essaya d'obtenir que Sirius soit renvoyé à Azkaban mais le porte-parole continua,

"Suggère qu'il soit enregistré et paye une amende de 100 Gallions."

A cela, les spectateurs éclatèrent en applaudissements et discussions. Les liens de la chaise disparurent mais Sirius resta juste assis, hébété d'être finalement libre. Il fut tiré hors de la chaise par Moody qui lui tapa sur le dos pour le féliciter.

Sirius se dirigea vers Remus qui s'était avancé au premier rang de la zone des spectateurs.

"Moony, tu es venu ? Je pensais que tu avais oublié qui j'étais. Après tout, tu as cru que j'avais trahi mon meilleur ami et que j'étais passé du côté de Voldemort."

Sirius interrompit sa diatribe quand Remus leva la main.

"Sirius, Padfoot, tu me connais. Je ne vais pas me tenir ici et prétendre que je pensais que tu étais innocent, je ne le pouvais pas. Bien que je le fasse maintenant. Toi et James avez dupé tout le monde en faisant croire que tu étais le Gardien du Secret. Si tu me hais maintenant je peux le supporter mais sache que tu as un ami."

Remus se tourna pour commencer à s'éloigner mais Sirius l'arrêta par une étreinte sincère pour deux amis perdus depuis longtemps.

"Remus, tu sais que je ne peux pas te haïr longtemps de toute façon. Peut-être que je l'ai fait à Azkaban lorsque je me sentais trahi mais je ne peux plus maintenant. Dis-moi, renseigne-moi. Où est Harry ? Va-t-il bien ? Y-a-t-il un moyen que j'obtienne sa garde ?"

A ce moment-là Sirius commença à divaguer. Nul homme remarqua qu'Albus Dumbledore arrivait derrière eux mais ils se tournèrent lorsqu'il commença à parler.

"Je pense que je peux répondre à certaines de ces questions. Harry est en sécurité chez sa Tante et son Oncle. Je crois qu'il est assez fin mais il ne sait rien à propos du Monde Magique. Pour répondre à votre dernière question, je pense qu'une fois que vous serez enregistré et que vous aurez payé l'amende, vous serez autorisé à reprendre votre devoir de Parrain et d'obtenir la garde de Harry."

Sirius sembla presque à cours de larmes à ces mots. Obtenir la garde de Harry, il serait finalement capable de respecter sa promesse à James. Pour l'instant, il devait se contenter de sa liberté retrouvée parce qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il se demandait où il pourrait aller; il n'avait plus de maison depuis longtemps. Remus sembla lire dans son esprit et dit,

"Tu peux rester avec moi et demain après que tu ais payé ton amende et te sois enregistré, nous te trouverons une maison."


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonjour !

Oui, je sais, cela fait très (trop) longtemps que j'ai publié... Mais me voilà en vacances alors je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il se réveilla tôt ce matin-là car il avait hâte de tout faire.

Après avoir pris leurs petit-déjeuners, un simple repas mais pour Sirius après des années de rations d'Azkaban cela ressemblait à un festin, ils se dirigèrent vers le Ministère.

Tout d'abord, Sirius paya l'amende puis ils allèrent l'enregistrer comme animagus. Cela prit beaucoup de temps car la forme animagus de Padfoot dû être analysée. Sirius n'était pas content de donner son identité secrète mais il savait que c'était primordial pour pouvoir obtenir la garde de Harry.

C'était l'étape que Sirius attendait joyeusement, obtenir la garde de Harry. Ce fut la plus longue partie de la journée pour les deux hommes avec de nombreux formulaires à remplir pour Sirius. Par la suite, Sirius voulut aller chercher Harry aussitôt mais Remus réussit à le convaincre de ne pas le faire.

"Sirius pense à ça, tu n'as pas de maison ni autre chose d'adapté pour un jeune garçon, sans mentionner qu'il est tard."

"Mais Remus nous avons une maison."

"Non, Sirius vous n'avez pas de maison. Je ne peux pas rester avec vous. Je ne mettrai pas Harry en danger chaque mois."

"Remus tu es mon ami mais tu es une vraie tête de cochon. Harry n'a pas de parent, il mérite de nous avoir tous les deux. Ce que tu es une fois par mois n'est pas un problème. En plus, tes transformations seront plus faciles avec moi à tes côtés en tant que Padfoot."

"Sirius ça pourrait l'être mais nous n'avons toujours pas de maison. J'ai été expulsé car mon propriétaire a découvert que je suis un loup-garou. De plus, demain c'est l'anniversaire de Harry. Pourquoi ne lui offririons-nous pas le meilleur anniversaire dans une nouvelle famille ? Nous pouvons trouver une maison et faire en sorte qu'elle soit prête ce soir."

"D'accord, Moony, tu gagnes. Tu as toujours été le meilleur pour la logique."

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers une agence immobilière. A la fin de la soirée, ils avaient trouvé une petite maison à la périphérie d'un village moldu. Cette nuit là, personne ne dormit pour pouvoir préparer la maison à la venue de Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Tadaaaaaam ! Et voici la suite ! Je pense pouvoir poster un à deux chapitres par semaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dumbledore accompagna Sirius et Remus pour récupérer Harry à Little Whinging. Lorsque Pétunia ouvrit et vit qui était à sa porte elle tenta de la leur claquer violemment au nez mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha.

"Mrs. Dursley, vous vous rappelez sans doute de moi mais..." Mrs. Dursley le coupa,

"Bien sûr que je me souviens de vous. Vous et votre espère nous avez laissés l'horrible fils de mon abominable sœur."

Remus dut empêcher Sirius de se jeter sur Pétunia mais Dumbledore reprit la parole.

"Laissez-moi vous présenter Mr. Black et Mr. Lupin qui étaient tous les deux des amis du papa de Harry. Mr. Black est le parrain de Harry et il vient chercher la garde de Harry, si vous le permettez."

Pétunia sembla exulter et appela son mari.

"Vernon amène le gosse. Nous sommes finalement débarrassés de lui."

A nouveau Remus dut retenir Sirius mais pendant un instant il dut se battre pour garder le contrôle sur son propre loup qui était furieux.

Dumbledore intervint, tendant un contrat.

"Si vous signez juste ici, cela donnera la garde de Harry à Mr. Black."

Alors que Mrs. Dursley signait, Mr. Dursley descendit les marches traînant brutalement un petit garçon effrayé. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit que Harry avait été maltraité et fit alors le vœu de lui offrir une meilleure vie. Sirius se rendit compte également que Harry était effrayé et incertain devant ces nouvelles perspectives d'avenir alors il se mit à genoux avant de parler tendrement à Harry.

"Salut Harry, je m'appelle Sirius. J'étais le meilleur ami de ton papa et avant que tes parents décèdent, ils m'ont nommé ton parrain. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais si tu veux, tu peux venir vivre avec moi et un autre des meilleurs amis de ton papa, Remus, qui est ici."

Harry sembla incertain mais il haïssait les Dursley qui le maltraitaient et il sentait qu'il aimerait ces deux hommes. Après tout ils étaient des amis de son papa. Il acquiesça lentement et prit la main tendue de Sirius pour une nouvelle vie.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, oui ce chapitre est court mais je ne suis que la traductrice hein ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Alors que Sirius montrait à Harry l'extérieur de la maison il put voir la stupéfaction sur le visage du garçon. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, Sirius parla.

"Harry, je sais que c'est étrange pour toi mais je te promets que je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour rattraper le temps perdu et te garder en sécurité. Maintenant, va voir ta chambre !"

Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte il fut éblouit par ce qu'il y vit. Il n'avait jamais eu sa propre chambre et pour lui n'importe quelle chambre aurait été bien. Sirius et Remus avait dépassé le meilleur. La pièce était décorée en rouge et or Gryffondor.

Ce soir-là fut une nouvelle surprise pour Harry. Encore une fois ils se surpassèrent pour le précieux petit garçon. Harry reçut des cadeaux pratiques avec des nouveaux vêtements, autant sorciers que moldus, mais aussi un cadeau qui le toucha particulièrement. Ils avaient trouvé une photo de Lily et James et l'avaient mise dans un album pour Harry qui ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

"Merci, pour tout je veux dire."

Cette nuit-là pour la première fois depuis longtemps il s'endormit avec un sourire sur le visage.


	10. Chapter 10

Et voici la suite un peu en avance !

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que le mois se déroulait Harry commença lentement à s'ajuster et à s'ouvrir. Il était un garçon silencieux au premier abord mais cela changea lorsque Sirius et Remus se mirent à lui raconter des histoires sur les aventures de Maraudeurs. Harry se réjouissait de ces histoires et leur en demandait souvent lorsqu'il allait dormir.

"Sirius, Remus."

"Oui Harry", répondirent les deux hommes.

"Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît me raconter une aventure des Maraudeurs ?"

Après cela ils commencèrent l'histoire,

"Nous étions en première année, c'était juste après Noël et James venait juste d'obtenir sa cape d'invisibilité. Nous voulions nous venger de Rusard, qui était le concierge de Poudlard, et qui nous avait donnés une retenue avant les vacances. Tu vois, sa chatte, Miss Teigne, nous avait trouvés après le couvre-feu. Elle était très silencieuse alors nous nous étions faufilés sous la cape d'invisibilité une nuit et nous étions parvenus à lui attacher une clochette. Elle est restée attachée quelques jours et ça l'a empêchée d'être après nous ou d'autres étudiants. Le meilleur fut que Rusard ne pouvait pas savoir qui avait fait ça."

Ils finirent l'histoire et bordèrent Harry. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, ils sortirent et descendirent les escaliers.

Remus commença la conversation,

"Sirius, la pleine lune est dans une semaine. Nous devons parler à Harry."

"Moony, il n'a pas besoin de plus de soucis. Il a enfin commencé à s'ouvrir. Maintenant, tu peux te transformer dans le sous-sol qui est fermé à clef avec des sorts de silence. Je mettrai Harry au lit et je te rejoindrai en descendant les marches en tant que Padfoot pour t'aider la nuit ainsi tu ne te blesseras pas toi-même. Tout va bien se passer."

Remus savait que Sirius l'avait battu et il espérait juste que Sirius ait raison et que tout irait bien. Il changea de sujet.

"Padfoot, as-tu parlé à Moody/Maugrey de ton retour au poste ?"

"Je recommence dans deux semaines. J'ai juste besoin d'obtenir à nouveau ma licence d'Auror pour laquelle Moody m'aide. Mon statut sera un simple auror avec un peu d'ancienneté. Kingsley Shacklebolt est mon partenaire ce qui est super car je le connais depuis longtemps."

Sirius semblait ravi de parler avec Remus à propos de son retour au travail. Il avait été un super auror et avait été très réputé et James aussi. Remus savait que Sirius récupérerait d'Azkaban en restant occupé et en faisant ce qu'il aime. Il espérait juste, comme le faisait Sirius, que Harry accepte que Sirius travaille.

Les deux hommes se retirèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Celle de Remus était dans les couleurs de Gryffondor avec son habituelle collection de livres. Celle de Sirius portait les mêmes couleurs mais il y avait aussi des photos datant de l'école et des souvenirs du passé. De nombreuses photos récentes d'eux trois s'y trouvaient également. Une montrait Harry faisant son premier tour en balai ; Padfoot chassant Harry dans le jardin ; Harry assis sur les genoux de Remus lisant un livre. Pour Sirius ces photos lui rappelaient que la vie continuait après Azkaban et l'aidaient à récupérer le temps enfermé dans la prison des sorciers. Après un dernier regard aux photos, Sirius s'endormit.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour bonjour ! Et voici un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews ! Vos encouragements me font très plaisir :)

* * *

Cette nuit-là était la pleine lune et Remus était, de manière compréhensible, sur les nerfs. Il se transformait tous les mois depuis qu'il avait été mordu par Fenrir Greyback lorsqu'il avait six ans mais il haïssait encore cela et ce soir était la première pleine lune avec Harry autour. Remus espérait que tout se passerait bien avec Harry dans les environs mais rien n'était sûr.

Aux environs de sept heures Remus pénétra au sous-sol et traversa les sorts de fermeture. Puis il descendit les escaliers dans l'obscurité. Remus se déshabilla et mit ses vêtements et sa baguette sur une étagère qui était inaccessible au loup. Il était habitué à cette routine maintenant mais il la détestait toujours.

Il sentait la présence de la lune bien qu'il essayait de résister, il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Il sentait le loup tirer et il sentit l'horrible douleur alors que ses os et muscles se brisaient et se reformaient pour le loup. Puis il ne sentit plus rien lorsque le loup prit le contrôle.

A l'étage alors qu'il mettait Harry au lit Sirius grimaça sachant que l'un de ses meilleurs amis ressentait une horrible, affreuse douleur. Heureusement Harry n'avait rien remarqué mais il avait demandé où était Moony. Harry avait commencé à appeler les Maraudeurs par leurs surnoms. Sirius répondit simplement,

"Moony devait partir faire quelque chose ce soir mais il sera de retour demain. Bonne nuit Harry."

" 'Nuit Padfoot."

Après s'être assuré que Harry dormait, Sirius se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre Moony. Il baissa les sorts d'enfermement et se transforma en Padfoot rejoignant le loup en bas.

Padfoot joua avec Moony pendant une heure fatiguant le loup et le distrayant pour qu'il ne se blesse pas lui-même. Finalement bien que Moony commençait à fatiguer et ralentissait il essaya de trouver le parfum d'une proie. Il était presque calme vers minuit.

Aux environs de minuit, Harry se réveilla après un cauchemar et essaya de trouver Sirius mais Sirius n'était pas dans sa chambre et Harry se mit à vagabonder en direction de la cuisine. Harry pouvait entendre du bruit venant du sous-sol et songea que Sirius était en bas, il décida alors de s'y diriger. C'est à ce moment là que Moony sentit l'odeur de Harry et il repoussa Sirius et se tourna vers la cage d'escalier.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Harry il commença à attaquer le garçon mais Padfoot qui avait aussi vu son filleul bloqua Moony et l'envoya s'affaler. Sirius se transforma immédiatement en humain et cria à Harry de remonter en haut. Alors que Moony se ruait sur Sirius il se retransforma en Padfoot et se battit contre Moony.

Après le combat, Sirius se précipita dans les escaliers pour trouver un Harry terrifié et sanglotant qui regardait Sirius anxieusement avec des yeux immenses. Sirius s'agenouilla devant Harry et essaya d'aider son filleul à comprendre.

"Harry, tu sais comment je me transforme en Padfoot ?"

"Oui."

"Remus se transforme en Moony mais le fait est que Remus n'est pas Moony. Il est forcé de devenir ce que tu as vu, le loup. Remus ne pourrait jamais te blesser mais le loup que tu as vu là-bas n'est pas Remus et te blessera. Remus n'a pas le choix quand il se transforme contrairement à moi ou à ce que ton papa faisait. Nous choisissons de nous changer en animaux mais toutes les pleines lunes Remus est obligé de se transformer et je le rejoins en tant que Padfoot pour distraire le loup. Est-ce que tu comprends Harry ?" Sirius espérait que le garçon comprenait.

"Oui, Sirius, je suis désolé."

"Harry, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne te faufileras plus dans les escaliers du sous-sol. Remus ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il te blessait. Maintenant si tu retournais au lit. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes."

Le temps que Harry s'endorme, ce qui prit deux heures, la lune se couchait presque. Sirius attendit que la lune disparaisse et grimaça à la transformation. Sirius guérit rapidement les blessures de Remus avant qu'il ne se réveille et attendit jusqu'à ce que son ami se réveille. Remus releva la tête,

"Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière Sirius ?"


	12. Chapter 12

Hello tout le monde !

Bon, déjà je voudrais m'excuser car je n'ai rien posté dimanche... Vraiment désolée !

Voici donc la suite, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien et BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Alors que Sirius racontait avec réluctance à Remus les événements qui s'étaient passés la nuit précédente il pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de son ami. Il prévint rapidement Remus que sa plus grande peur ne s'était pas réalisée.

"Remus, écoute-moi. Tu n'as pas mordu Harry. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Harry va bien."

"Mais j'ai presque blessé Harry Padfoot. J'avais raison c'est trop dangereux pour moi de rester."

"Moony il ne s'est rien passé. Harry comprend et sait qu'il ne doit plus aller au sous-sol." Sirius voulait que son ami reste mais il connaissait l'entêtement de Remus.

"Padfoot quelque chose de mal aurait pu arriver. Sans mentionner notre société qui considère déjà les loup-garous comme des Créatures Dangereuses."

"Moony tu n'es pas une Créature Dangereuse. Peut-être une fois par mois mais le reste du temps tu es bon pour Harry et tu es un excellent ami pour moi. Qui se soucie de ce que les gens pensent ? Harry t'aime."

"Padfoot, tu te souviens de notre sixième année ?"

"Ouais, mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire ici ?"

"Tu te rappelles qu'ensuite je suis parti quelques jours ?"

"Ouais" répondit Sirius, peu sûr sur la direction que prenait la conversation.

"Durant ces quelques jours j'étais sous la garde du Ministère pour enquête-"

Cette révélation provoqua un halètement à Sirius qui commença à bégayer mais Moony l'arrêta avec lassitude.

"Laisse-moi finir. Si n'importe quoi arrive avec un loup-garou ils sont immédiatement mis sous la garde du Ministère pour la durée de l'enquête. Je fus chanceux ; Dumbledore a utilisé son influence pour montrer que j'étais innocent. De nombreux loup-garous ne sont pas aussi chanceux. Habituellement le Ministère utilise l'enquête comme excuse pour torturer, emprisonner ou exécuter des loup-garous. Je ne veux pas que Harry grandisse avec ce type d'injustice et de racisme accroché autour de moi."

Sirius était pour le moins choqué par la confession de Remus et répondit rapidement,

"Remus je vais le dire encore une fois. Je suis vraiment désolé je t'ai fait traverser cela à cause de ma propre stupidité. Je sais que tu es effrayé de blesser Harry mais tu le blesseras plus en le quittant. Il est un enfant craintif qui est émotionnellement blessé par son temps chez les Dursley. Si tu pars il va penser que c'est de sa faute."

"Sirius quand es-tu devenu si censé ? Non, ne réponds pas. Bien je reste mais seulement pour garder Harry hors de ton influence puérile."

Après cela, les deux amis montèrent lentement à l'étage.


	13. Chapter 13

Salut la compagnie ! Bon, je n'ai plus autant d'avance qu'auparavant (pour ne pas dire plus du tout) alors la publication restera à un chapitre par semaine, le mardi.

Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos encouragements et reviews et mis en favorites/followers, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !

Ah ! Juste pour dissiper un malentendu qui persiste : "A New Start" ne m'appartient pas, je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice et l'auteur est **foreverpadfoot** ;)

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

La semaine suivante passa rapidement et bien que Remus attendait des questions de Harry, elles ne venaient pas.

La catastrophe frappa la semaine où Sirius retourna travailler en tant qu'auror. Harry était encore fragile et ne prit pas bien la séparation dans sa nouvelle famille.

Ce matin-là Sirius devait retourner au travail et Harry surgit paniqué.

"Tu pars ?" cria Harry sanglotant.

Cela brisa la cœur de Sirius de voir son filleul si bouleversé mais Harry devait comprendre.

"Juste pour la journée. Je serai de retour ce soir mais je dois aller travailler. J'aime mon boulot mais je t'aime et je prends soin de toi également. Cette semaine je dois m'entraîner pour repasser ma licence d'auror mais la semaine prochaine tu pourrais venir et me rendre visite tout un jour entier. Est-ce que cela te semble être une bonne idée ?"

Sirius espérait qu'en montrant à Harry son travail cela rendrait plus facile pour Harry de comprendre que Sirius travaillait.

"D'accord", finit par accepter Harry.

"Super, maintenant fais-moi un câlin et amuse toi avec Remus aujourd'hui."

Harry étreignit rapidement Sirius puis courut pour trouver Remus.

Lorsque Sirius entra dans les quartiers généraux des aurors, il fut intercepté par Maugrey Fol-Œil et Kinglsey Shaklebolt. Il s'excusa rapidement,

"Désolé, je suis en retard. Harry ne voulait pas me laisser partir."

Maugrey l'ignora et le dirigea.

"Nous allons descendre dans la salle d'entraînements. J'ai invité Shaklebolt pour t'aider à t'entraîner. Je te préviens à l'avance, il va falloir que tu te surpasses et assidûment. Le Ministre ne veut pas que tu regagnes tes forces mais ne peut pas essayer de t'arrêter donc Rufus Scrimgeour sera très dur avec toi pendant ton repassage de licence."

Sirius n'était pas surpris par la révélation de Maugrey, en fait cela l'encourageait juste à travailler dur et prouver que le Ministre avait tort.

"Quelle est la différence entre la force et l'examen depuis que j'ai ma licence ?

Maugrey sembla surpris par la question de Sirius mais lui répondit,

"Bon tu sais déjà qu'être Auror te permet d'utiliser les impardonnables. En rapport avec ça, pour ton examen tu dois jeter le sort de mort et le doloris sur des araignées. Tu dois aussi être capable de te débarrassé de l'imperium. Donc je te le jetterai selon ta vitesse pour celui-là. Aussi tu devras repasser un test écrit et une partie pratique ce qui inclut un duel contre probablement Shaklebolt. Rufus Scrimgeour est désormais Chef des Aurors et je connais le Chef des Forces de l'ordre Magiques. Maintenant, assez de questions, mettons-nous au travail."

A la fin de la semaine, Sirius était épuisé mais se sentait prêt pour l'examen.


	14. Chapter 14

Et voilà la suite !

Comme toujours, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de **foreverpadfoot** et Harry Potter appartient évidemment à JK Rowling.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et le soutien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive à traduire !

ENJOY !

* * *

Deux nuits avant que Sirius repasse sa Licence d'auror était la pleine lune.

Remus et Sirius mirent Harry au lit plus tôt que d'habitude et cette fois Harry savait ce qui allait se passer. Les deux hommes allèrent au sous-sol et traversèrent les complexes charmes de verrouillages. Remus se déshabilla rapidement et mit ses vêtements et sa baguette sur l'étagère. Il attendait l'inévitable douleur de sa transformation. Il se sentait plus confiant en sachant que Harry comprenait qu'il ne devait pas descendre.

Le petit garçon l'avait étreint très fort ce soir-là sachant le réconfort qu'il lui donnait. Sa dernière pensée avant que la douleur et le loup l'atteignent fut pour Harry.

Remus se réveilla ce matin-là en espérant que tout s'était bien passé. Sirius entra dans son champ de vision et tendit ses vêtements à Remus et l'assura que rien n'était arrivé. Remus monta lentement les escaliers avec l'aide de Sirius. En haut des marches ils rencontrèrent Harry qui fit un câlin à Remus avec précaution. Malgré tout Remus sentit à ce moment-là que sa vie était parfaite.


End file.
